


Asura Story Stuff

by ImmortalChaos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asura eats vajra, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, I honestly don't know what to put here, Other, Poor Life Choices, Shinigami's A+ parenting, Time Travel, Torture, abandoned au, asura gets revenge on vajra, bad habits, doesn't end well, dont insult your meister, dont listen to vajra, excalibur is the ultimate way to get vengence, hanabero peppers, kind of, poor decisions, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalChaos/pseuds/ImmortalChaos
Summary: A thing to help me by giving me something else to work on when I get writers block on my Kishin Vajra Au story. Feel free to drop something in the reviews if you wanna. If you want, feel free to use any of the au drabbles. I don't have any plans for them past the drabble.Ch.1- Vajra meets ExcaliburCh.2- Bad HabitsCh.3- Alternate Kishin Vajra AUCh.4- Time Travel AU drabbleCh.5- Abandoned AU





	1. How Vajra meets Excalibur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I've been tossing this idea around for a while since I have some bad writers block lately. So I decided to do a request thing for Soul Eater Asura stories. There is a severe lack of them and I like writing Asura, so I'll take some requests. 
> 
> I will post the ratings and requests at the top of the story. I just have a few things I will not write because I don't like them. I hate Asura/Maka stories. Also any pairings with like, Kid or Shinigami that's anything other than platonic or family, lots of people are the same I'm sure. Also not too big on Arachne too. I take forever to write her is all. Sorry if this is weird I just had some bad experiences with people before that just...god, you know?
> 
> On the flip side, I freaking love Asura/Vajra. There's not enough of it in my opinion. Again sorry.
> 
> Feel free to dump a request if you want.

**Prompt : _Asura and Vajra vs. Excalibur (meeting for the first time)_**

**Rating : K+**

**Warnings : Excalibur**

* * *

Asura stared blankly at the person before him, regarding him carefully. The tall, dark-skinned man stared right back, his black eyes carefully observing the Reaper he'd just met with fascination. He was easily the largest human Asura had ever seen as he stood at about 198 cm tall, at least. And, as if he couldn't be more intimidating, this man was very muscular with a few scars that could be seen. The young shinigami would bet that the man could probably break his bones quite easily despite his natural resilience, even accidentally. That thought scared him and he carefully edged backwards towards Shinigami, who had brought this stranger to meet him.

Shinigami only sighed, pushing him forward again and closer to this stranger. "Asura, stop being difficult for once in your life. This is going to be your weapon from now on so you'd better try to get along with him." The shade commanded, giving him another push. "I'm sorry about him, he's very easy to scare." The man blinked in surprise before a friendly grin spread across his face.

"Ah, no worries. I know I can be a little intimidating to people." He said, brushing off the apology before turning his full attention to the frightened Reaper. Offering his hand, he addressed Asura, "I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Vajra, a vajra weapon. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" It took a moment for him to realize what Vajra was asking him, but finally he caught on.

"You already heard my name." He stated quietly, glaring at the man from beneath the scarves piled on his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

Shrugging, Vajra replied, "Yes...Yes I did. But you see my friend, there is something called _manners_ and one usually uses them." When Asura scoffed at the sarcasm in his new partner's tone, the man continued. "A classic example. I give you my name, you return the favor. It's _polite._ It's alright if you don't understand though, you seem to be lacking in a lot." Again they heard Shinigami sigh, but neither seemed to care. Vajra just kept that deceivingly friendly, yet somewhat smug now, and Asura bristled. He gave a low growl, but Shinigami put his hand on the his son's shoulder to stop him.

"I said _'get along'_ not _'piss each other off'_." At his words both of them turned to face the older Reaper. Shinigami shook his head and once again pushed Asura closer to the man. "Now, Asura, you go show Vajra around the manor and introduce him to the others. Once you are done with that, help get him set up in one of the rooms," The shade stated before turning around to leave. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he stopped and added, "And no more fighting. Get used to each other." And then he was gone.

Vajra scratched the back of his neck nervously, dropping the smug smile in favor of an apologetic one. It did little to make Asura feel better however, and he had every intention of being difficult now. "Sooo...how big are the rooms here anyway? Which one would I get anyway?" The man asked, tilting his head slightly. Asura simply stared at him for a good while before finally deciding to answer.

"I was thinking the shed out back would do nicely for you." Vajra couldn't help but sigh at Asura's sarcastic remark, but he could admit it was expected. Of all the things he could do when meeting his first ever meister, he just had to insult the guy. He knew he should really learn to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't and now he was probably going to have to watch his back.

"...ah, okay then. I don't mind, so long as I got some place dry to sleep." He replied, trying to avoid meeting the Reaper's golden eyes glaring at him from beneath the scarves. Instead, he just waved his hands and said, "Well then, lead the way my friend. I don't know where I am going after all."

Asura pointed down a hall, to their left. "You first." Because he hated having people behind him, especially strangers, he sent Vajra ahead of him. "I will direct you." He added, keeping his eyes on the man. Vajra's smile dropped for only a second, a confused look in his eyes, and then it was back, bigger than ever. That smile was slowly beginning to get on his nerves.

"Okay! This way right?" He said, pointing in the direction Asura had indicated earlier. When the Reaper nodded, he started along the way with Asura trailing along behind him.

* * *

Asura was trying to make this difficult on purpose, Vajra decided. The Reaper kept ignoring his attempts at conversation and simply called out directions from behind him sometimes. Once he'd purposely turned down the wrong corner and stayed there for awhile. Once he finally turned back the right way, Asura was still waiting for him. It seemed somewhat odd that he would wait since he wanted nothing to do with Vajra. The weapon only shrugged it off and went in the direction he was originally told. The next time he tried to wander, the Reaper grabbed onto his shirt and pointed him in the right direction again.

However his meister seemed almost pleased while he introduced the other occupants of the manor. He probably found Vajra's fright amusing, and eventually Asura told him there was one person left to meet. " _That,"_ Asura started, and Vajra did not miss the disgust in his voice, "is Excalibur. The Holy Sword." Glancing at the small...thing he tried to figure out why the Reaper didn't seem to like him. Sure he looked strange, being smaller than some young children and completely white with a long pointed face, no mouth, and large, round eyes...he wasn't sure where he was going with those thoughts anymore. Excalibur was just uncomfortable to look at.

"Ah...um. Hello, I'm Vajra." The man said, gesturing at himself with a nervous smile.

The weapon stared at him for only a brief moment before he said, "Fool! I know who you are! Do not assume I do not!" Vajra was honestly shocked by how loud he was, and flinched back slightly. He peered over his shoulder at Asura, who only stared back with that same blank look in his eyes he had earlier while leaning against the wall. For some reason though, he felt like the Reaper was hiding a smug grin under those scarves.

Suddenly Asura spoke up. "Ah, Excalibur...Vajra here has never heard any stories of your...greatness..."

"What?! Impossible! Everyone should know about the great Excalibur!" The weapon shouted, glancing between the two before settling on Vajra. The young man shrugged, not sure what else to do and not really liking where this was going. Excalibur seemed to take the action as something else though. "Fool! I cannot believe this! We must remedy this at once! Come now boy! I will tell you all about my exploits and grand deeds!"

Vajra waved his hands nervously and shook his head, "Ah..n-no that's alright...maybe later, we still have to-"

"He would love that I'm sure." Asura interrupted and he turned to look back at his meister, a horrified expression on his face. The Reaper met his gaze and narrowed his yellow eyes. "After all, it would be the _polite_ thing to do, and we wouldn't want anyone to think your manners are lacking. Isn't that right Vajra?"

Before he could respond, Excalibur said, "Splendid! Now then, where to start? Ah I know!" He tried glancing back to his partner for help, but Asura was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any stupid habits Asura has that someone tries to get him to stop. (or, as I call it, Asura has no clue how to act normal. Somebody help him, bad decisions were made.)
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, but I had a lot of fun. I really love these guys. I would really appreciate some prompts from you guys here. And maybe a couple reviews. I'm sorry to ask but I get horribly anxious sometimes and it helps to have people say something.

It was baffling, Shinigami thought, that he could have a son like Asura. He, a fearless god of absolute order, having such a chaotic, fearful son. Granted, Asura's excessive fears were his own fault. But being so fearful did not mean he had to go and cause trouble for the rest of them. If the boy chose to cower in a corner until the episode passed, fine, but sometimes things got out of hand.

The first thing to come to mind at all was the time he had come home to find half the manor on fire. Asura was just sitting out in front of it, staring at the flames with both terror and awe. There was also a somewhat pleased look in his eyes. When Shinigami asked, his only response had been, "Well...There was a spider..."

That was when he had learned not to leave Asura alone, and also to watch him when he was home. It was then that he'd actually begun to notice his son's strange behaviors and it started to dawn on him that the boy had no idea how to act like any other person. Shinigami supposed that was what happens when you leave a frightened child to practically raise himself.

For the first time, he had actually experienced this. He had set a cup of tea down on the kitchen table because Eibon had called out to him. Then while he chatted with his longtime friend, Asura had wandered in. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the boy stop and stare at the cup. The next thing he knew, his son had pushed it off the table. The shattering sound was what had fully gotten his attention.

So he turned to confront Asura, only to find him leaning over a book that was now occupying the space where his tea had been. It took a moment for everything to fall into place, but when it did he said, "Asura! What was that?!"

The young Reaper looked up at him for a moment, eyes wide before they narrowed and he answered. "I believe that _was_ a tea cup." The answer was blunt, and there was something almost mocking about his tone as he nodded to the mess on the floor. Then he returned to his book.

Shinigami could only stare as he tried to process the words, shocked at both Asura's actions and the blunt statement. Eibon then stepped in for him. "I think your father meant, why did you do that?"

"Oh," he answered, pausing for a minute. "It was in my way. I always sit here."

"Okay but you didn't have to push it off the table. You could have just moved it like normal people do. It would have been much easier and- Asura, what are you doing now?" Shinigami cut himself of to ask that when Asura sighed and stood. He picked up his book and opened the nearest window, climbing out of it to the ground below. Shinigami wondered briefly if his son would have jumped from a second story window if they hadn't been on the first floor. Moments later, they heard the front door slam shut.

After that incident, the shade began watching his son more closely and soon realized how impulsive the boy could be for someone with so many fears. Or perhaps it was those fears that made him impulsive, but enough to climb through the window? What could he even have been scared of?

For the first time he had actually noticed some things he'd never seen before. Asura had curled up in the corner once during an episode, what caused it Shinigami wasn't sure, where he was chewing his nails until his fingers bled. The hand that wasn't near his mouth gripped his other arm tight enough that his nails drew blood. Shinigami had wondered whether or not to approach the boy, but the minute he was spotted, Asura ran off. It seemed to be a reoccurring habit though, the nail biting. It happened any time the boy was even remotely uncomfortable.

He had hoped that his weapon would help when he introduced the boys, and to the shade's shock he did. Vajra had made it a personal goal to break as many of Asura's bad habits as he possibly could.

* * *

"Oh wow...Asura what is this?" Vajra asked, staring at the blood dripping down his friends hands. This was the tenth time he'd seen it, but Asura had promised to stop biting his nails, at least to this extent. He gently took the Reapers hand. "You said you'd stop this. Why...what happened? You were doing so well." He watched the dark haired boy carefully as he pulled his hand back and hid his face in the scarves piled around his neck. "Ah, no, no, don't worry. I know it can be hard to get rid of bad habits like this. We just have to try something else then."

Asura shot his weapon a wary glance, but still asked, "...Like what?" The man blinked and shrugged.

"Eh, haven't really thought it through yet..." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. There was a pause as he tried to come up with more to say, but the Reaper beat him too it.

"Well, that's a surprise." The shinigami remarked sarcastically as he glared at his friend. Vajra stared at him for a long time instead of answering and just when Asura was starting to get nervous, he snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I have an idea!" He exclaimed, flinching when Asura jumped at his voice. Muttering a quick apology was all he could manage before the Reaper glared again.

"Unbelievable." He stated dryly. There was an unidentifiable gleam in his eyes despite the blank, passive expression.

Vajra immediately drooped, his shoulders sagging and a frown on his face. "Ah...'Sura you're being so mean today and all I'm trying to do is help you. That's twice you've insulted me in less than five minutes. Did I do something wrong...?"

Flinching back with his eyes wide, Asura stared at the man. "O-oh...Oh! I'm sorry Vajra! I...um...I didn't think it bothered you... p-please don't be mad!" The Reaper ducked his head and put his hands together almost like he was praying, but bowed in apology. He only looked up when Vajra sighed, gently setting one hand on his head.

With a sigh and smile directed at Asura, he said, "It's alright my friend. I can't be upset with you for long." Then he ruffled the shorter man's hair and added, "So how about we go try that thing I came up with?" He received a hesitant nod from his friend, who still seemed anxious about upsetting him. Asura brought one hand up to his mouth again, ready to chew his nails down to stubs again. Vajra was quick to take his friend's hand to stop him and pulled the boy down the hall.

Eventually the two wound up in the kitchen and the darker man left his friend sitting on the counter while he went digging around for something. Asura stayed like he was told to, kicking his legs back and forth while he waited. However he had to wonder just what his friend was thinking as he couldn't think of a single thing that could help. His mind was beginning to wander though, wondering if Vajra might try to hurt him, but said man returned then, something in his hands.

Asura tilted his head inquisitively at the bowl in Vajra's hands, asking, "What's that and how is it supposed to help?" Before he answered, the dark haired man set everything down just out of Asura's reach.

"Give me your hand." He said, and Asura obeyed, albeit very cautiously. The man put a little bit of what ever was in the bowl on his hands up to the first knuckle, but he didn't start explaining. "Okay, so this stuff here is pepper juice!"

The Reaper stared at him confused as he repeated, "Pepper juice?"

"Yeah," Vajra nodded. "Like, they really spicy kind that'll burn. I figured you might learn faster with a bit of incentive to _not_ bite your nails. There, done! Now, let's go do something else."

"Oh...okay..." Asura said, bringing one hand up to his face and sniffing at it. He immediately regretted it though, the smell alone being enough to throw him off. Grimacing at it, he hopped off of the counter and decided to follow Vajra. "Can...can we go to the library?"

Vajra grinned, nodding happily to his friend as they walked away. "Sure thing! I had some...interesting books I wanna pick up again."

"If I catch you reading anything inappropriate, I will dump the rest of that pepper juice down your throat." The shinigami threatened, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Of course he knew what kind of books Vajra read, mostly to get a reaction from other people. He only got a laugh in response.

"Jokes on you my friend! I _love_ spicy things!" He exclaimed, clapping a hand on Asura's shoulders.

He was shrugged off though as Asura walked faster, mumbling, "Then I hope you like eating _paper_." It caught Vajra off guard and only stared after his friend.

"Did...did you just threaten to make me eat a book?" He called after the Reaper, but he got no answer. "Hey! Asura!" He tried again, getting the same result before chasing after him. "Hey! Books are _not_ food you know! And it's rude to threaten people like that!"

* * *

In all honesty, Vajra had not entirely thought this idea through. It seemed good at the time, but he realized that eventually Asura was going to forget about the pepper juice. It wouldn't too bad if it were just them, but the other warriors might find it strange if he freaked out around them because of this. But then again, as long as he didn't get too anxious around them, it would be fine, right? As the thought sunk in, Vajra sighed and peered over the book he was reading at his partner. _"This is going to end badly, isn't it?"_ He asked himself.

Asura must have noticed him staring though, because he looked up from his own book where he was sitting. The Reaper tilted his head, blank gold eyes staring at him. All Vajra could do was shrug and offer a smile before going back to his _appropriate_ book. Asura had picked it and just handed it to him, making Vajra wonder what he had done. Of course then he remembered that he had made his friend read one before and...yeah. This was probably all just out of spite. Well, at least Asura seemed calm right now, he didn't need to worry about anymore spite driven habits he himself had caused in his friend.

Of course right after that thought, the biggest source of his friend's anxieties chose to walk through the door. Shinigami just had to approach them too, of course he did! The second Asura noticed his father, his head snapped up to the shade. Almost immediately after though, he averted his gaze to the ground. "Oh, there you two are! Eibon asked me to ask everyone if they've seen any of his notebooks around. He lost three of them because he is couldn't just stay in his study or put them down for a while when he went to get food of such." The older Reaper stated, looking between the two of them before setting his gaze on Asura first. "Have either of you seen any of them?"

Asura shook his head frantically, but didn't say a word. Instead the boy brought one hand to his mouth, and Vajra spoke up to catch Shinigami's attention seconds before he saw the boy's eyes widen in alarm. "We haven't but did you check in the dining room? Maybe he left one there if he decided to eat something?" The man smiled, trying to get the shade to leave while he glanced back at Asura. His poor meister had his head buried in his scarves while he tried to hide his red face, but Vajra could still see his hands shaking.

"Ah, I haven't. Well then, I better go check before Eibon has a fit. You boys behave." He said absentmindedly as he waved to them dismissively. When the elder Reaper's back was turned, Vajra looked back at his meister. He seemed to be holding his breath now and it was really worrying the weapon. Then, once they heard the door close behind Shinigami, Asura whined. He brought his hands back up to his mouth again, but Vajra quickly pulled them away before he get them too close.

"Nngh! Vajra it's _really_ hot! Why does it burn like-?!" The Reaper questioned frantically, trying to pull his hands away from Vajra and panting a bit to try and make the burning feeling stop. The weapon stared at his friend for a moment, before a chuckle escaped him Asura glared up at the man angrily. "It's not funny! It burns!"

The weapon only shook his head, "Sorry, but that's not what's so funny. I don't think I've ever seen anyone react to hanabero peppers like that! It's cute~! Hahaha- oww!" He let go of his meister when he felt something slam into his knees, but he recovered quickly. The man looked around to find Asura practically fleeing the library after that brutal kick to his shin. He caught up quickly though, grabbing the back of his shirt and earning a startled squeak from the boy. "And where are you going now?"

"T-to get some water..." The Reaper responded. Vajra nodded in understanding then.

"I see, but trust me, you don't want to get water. Makes it worse really, no, milk is good for this though! So we'll go get some then." Asura didn't seem to care much but he still nodded. They had to go the long way though, as Shinigami was still in the dining room, but they finally made it. Once he was handed the glass Vajra made for him, since his hands were shaking, he practically chugged it. The only thing stopping him was Vajra, who grabbed it and said, "Not so fast 'Sura! You'll make yourself sick!"

Once the burning feeling subsided, he turned to Vajra and said, "I'm never listening to you again." To his surprise, Vajra didn't argue but shrugged instead.

"Yeah...I admit, I did not think too much about that one." The weapon admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, but I was thinking of a better way to help! Since you bite your nails most when you are frightened, why not do this!" He said, grabbing one of Asura's hands and interlocking their fingers when he moved to chew on his nails again. "There! Now you can't bite your nails!"

For a moment, the shinigami boy tensed up and Vajra expected him to pull his hand away. Instead his grip tightened around Vajra's hand and he ducked his head down so his bangs obscured his face. The weapon could still see he was blushing though as the tips of his ears were bright red. Asura's free hand reached up and latched onto the edge of Vajra's sleeve, giving it a gentle tug before asking, "C-can we go back to the library now?"

"Sure, why not? I still have to finish that book you gave me anyhow." He responded, figuring he would have to take the lead since Asura still wouldn't lift his head. "But first, you should really go wash the rest of that hanabero off of your hands, wouldn't want a repeat of that." And Asura could not agree more, nodding as they walked on. He figured that he liked this new method, liked it a lot really. It was strange having to hold his friend's hand like this, but it was something he knew he could definitely get used to pretty fast.


	3. Kishin Vajra AU version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This one's a different take on the Kishin Vajra AU. (Honestly, it's been bothering me for a couple months because I realized I could've done this instead of what I have now.)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Torture (Asura eats his weapon too so...)
> 
> *I would really appreciate some more feedback or something for this. I really like writing these after all, and knowing others do too helps a lot.*

****There was something wrong with Vajra. He knew there was because he could feel it in his friend's soul. It was dampened enough that he couldn't identify what exactly was wrong, but still obvious. That worried him, scared him even, because something was wrong with Vajra, but he didn't know what it was!

Maybe he was just really upset because he hadn't been taking him on missions. Perhaps he should talk to his friend now, maybe explain himself and ask what was wrong? Asura was just worried that Vajra would misunderstand. Or worse, maybe something would be really wrong with the man! Maybe he was sick...maybe he was hurt! He hoped Vajra wasn't hurt, that was exactly why he wasn't bringing his friend on missions lately. The memory was still fresh too, the day he decided not to bring Vajra along anymore...

.

.

_He was sitting next to Vajra, who was laid out on his bed and hadn't moved at all. It was unsettling. So very...not Vajra. No, not at all. Vajra was bright and happy. Always moving around with a smile on his face while dragging his meister behind him. He was always talking even if no one was really listening, because really, one could only hear the story about how he'd gotten stuck in the railing on the stairs so many times. Vajra laughed and danced and tried to make him have fun too. He wasn't supposed to be like...like this. So still, so...dead._

_Asura brought a hand to his partner's neck frantically, relaxing again once he felt a pulse. It was the same as it had been five minutes ago, beating strong and steady. For the past three days it'd been the only sign of life from his friend, aside from the constant rise and fall of his chest. It was the least he could do for the man after what had happened. He knew he was being reckless but it had worked out so far for them. Get in, get out. That was how they worked, but then on their last mission he had let his guard down._

_A witch had tried to attack him, but Vajra jumped between him and the attack. It struck the man's chest, blood spurting from the exit wound before Vajra had collapsed. He killed the witch though there was no memory of that, only a gaping black spot in his memory and a satisfied feeling. The Reaper struggled to move the man, but finally managed to get him up. The feel of warm blood slickened his grip, but he had managed to get them both home without farther incident. Once they took Vajra, Asura had spent hours in the bath trying desperately to scrub the feeling of his friend's blood off of him long after the actual blood had been washed away. He had even rubbed his flesh raw in some spots, but it hadn't mattered then. Vajra was hurt worse than that and he let him get hurt, so he deserved even that little bit of pain._

_Right after he had gone to his friend's side, only leaving when he absolutely had to. He was so scared. It was wrong to see his friend appear so lifeless, but again Asura knew it was his fault. The other's did too, and they made sure he knew it. Eibon constantly found ways to slip it into their conversations when he came in to check on the unconscious man. Anything from "If you were more careful" to "You should know better" would find a way to be said._

_His own father had even pulled him aside the day afterwards, not to comfort him or offer some kind of reassurance. Oh no, he couldn't have done that. Not for him. Instead he had been lectured on his behavior again. "I know we've talked about this before, but you have to stop being so reckless. I warned you before, that someone could get hurt someday and now look! Vajra is hurt now! And why is_ _that?"_

_"...he protected me..." He had mumbled, staring at his feet as the elder Reaper continued._

_"That's right. He protected_ you. _He isn't meant to protect you, he's only human. Humans aren't like us Asura, I know you know that. They can't take the same level of damage we can. If they somehow manage, it will undoubtedly kill them in the end. Vajra got lucky, Eibon was able to heal the worst of it, but you cannot let this happen again. He could die next time. You keep him safe, not the other way around. Do you understand me?" Asura nodded quickly, but in all honesty he hadn't known. Vajra had never been hurt so badly before and because he himself looked sort of human...he just thought...he thought they were the same. He knew the man's soul was different, but he figured the man had the same resilience...No one had ever taught him differently._

_Excuses. It was his fault and that was that. It didn't matter if he had known or not, his friend should not have to protect him. But how could he protect Vajra? He was his own person, if he decided to take a hit for Asura he would. Nothing would get in his way once he decided to do something. The only thing he could think of was leaving his friend behind so he couldn't get hurt._

_...yes,Vajra would not like it, but he had to leave him behind from now on. He couldn't lose Vajra, Vajra was the only one who cared about him. So the man would not be coming with him on missions any more._

_._

_._

Yes, he had done it for Vajra. He had thought he'd made the best choice, but Vajra just seemed upset about it and Shinigami had been getting mad at him lately. He tried to explain himself to his father, but every time he made an attempt the words wouldn't come out. What if the shade thought he was blaming him? He'd surely get scolded for it and lectured by the others later on. He had a different problem with Vajra. When he looked for his friend, he would never stay in the same room for long, running out before Asura could even open his mouth. Vajra was avoiding him.

It was such a weird concept. Vajra never avoided him, in fact he usually had trouble getting rid of him. Asura shook his head, looking into the nearest room. Vajra had just been there, he felt his soul. The best thing he could do was follow the man around all day until he could corner the man and explain himself. That was exactly what he did too, and there was no doubt that his friend was ignoring him now. Every time he was about to enter a room, Vajra would leave through the opposite side.

Finally, Asura was sure he knew what to do and stopped following the man around. Once it was dark out and Vajra had been in his room for awhile, Asura snuck in. The door creaked and his eyes darted to his friend's sleeping form. The man didn't even stir and the Reaper breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped inside. The door closed quietly and Asura leaned against it, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

What was he doing? What if Vajra didn't listen to him? What if he didn't want to be his partner anymore? No, no, no! He couldn't do this! If Vajra didn't want to be partners anymore he wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't find another partner, no one would probably want to be his weapon after this...And he didn't think he could get along with anyone else besides Vajra. That's it, better to leave things as they were so he didn't have to feel so anxious about Vajra's reaction.

Asura quickly turned around, fumbling with the knob for a moment and gave a sharp tug before the door finally opened. He'd forgotten that Vajra's door always got stuck, but it didn't matter now because he got it open. Just as he was about to slip out, a hand flew past his head and slammed it shut again. The Reaper squeaked and spun around on his heels, flinching back when he came nose to nose with his weapon. "V-v-vaj... Vajra..."

The man did not look pleased to see him but he didn't look angry either. He just looked tired and a little confused. Asura thought he might even look sad, but that wasn't an expression he had ever seen on Vajra before so maybe he was imagining it. "What are you doing?" He asked, straight to the point as always.

"U-um...I uh..." Asura trailed off, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before trying again. "I-I, um, I wanted t-to talk..." He wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging himself in an attempt to calm down. The Reaper's gaze stayed fixed firmly on the ground as he waited, but after a long time without a response, he began to panic. Vajra was done with him, wasn't he? That's why he wouldn't answer. He was through being partners with someone like him and Asura couldn't blame his old friend. He wouldn't want to be partnered with someone who just suddenly left him behind either...

At the Reaper's silence. Vajra sighed and removed his hand from the door only to latch on to the boy's arm. "C'mon, sit." He said, patting the space beside him as he sat down. "What do you want?" Asura just stared at him for a moment, fidgeting nervously with his long scarves. When Vajra pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh, he panicked.

Asura clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "I'msorryIhaven'tbroughtyouonmissions!" He blurted out too fast to fully understand before going on. "I-I was scared, I didn't want you to die! You already got hurt because of me and father said humans are not as resilient as we are so you could get killed easier! I don't want you to die, but I don't want you to avoid me anymore! I'm sorry, don't hate me!"

"Um...oh, okay? I don't hate you you know. Don't think I could." Vajra stated hesitantly as he tried to process what his friend had said. "I'm sorry too. I did avoid you for the last few months, but I kinda assumed you just didn't want to be partners anymore." The man clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder while offering a gentle smile. He could feel the tension slowly leave the Reaper as his shoulders slumped. "If you want to make it up to me, bring me on your next mission, okay?"

Asura nodded frantically, making himself a little dizzy as he replied. "Yes! Yes of course! It's the least I could do for you!"

"Well, yeah, I guess." The weapon shrugged. "Though you know what I'd prefer?"

"No."

Vajra grinned at his friend, shaking his head. "You didn't even hear me out."

"I know it would probably be lewd and not something I want to hear." The Reaper pointed out bluntly, watching the man cross his arms and pout like a child. He hid his smile in his scarf so Vajra wouldn't see it, even if he already knew. "...um...do you think...do you think that it will be alright? It has been awhile since we've worked together after all..."

"Of course! We work well together anyway, so I bet we'll be able to get right back to it in no time." The man reassured, a grin replacing the pout he had seconds ago.

"Okay, I hope so."

* * *

Things were going so well. Shinigami had been ecstatic when he had seen Vajra with him for their next mission and Asura was extremely relieved to not be lectured about going alone. Vajra kept chatting away at him too, and it was a pleasant distraction from the Madness he always felt gnawing at the back of his mind. They had killed the witch fairly easy as well, and Vajra hadn't even tried to change from his weapon form this time so there was no worry about him being injured.

Now, the problem became apparent after the mission. They had been ready to leave when they were attacked by a pre-Kishin. It was easily dealt with, one blast from Vajra and there was nothing but a soul left. No, the problem came when Asura went to take the soul. The feeling of...of _wrongness_ was what threw him off. It was so horribly familiar that he just couldn't seem to place it at first. The reality of what his Soul Perception was telling him sunk in, weighing heavy in his stomach like a rock.

There was no way. No way. Vajra would never ever consume a human soul...right? He was too good, too nice. He cared too much about other people to do such an awful thing. But Asura couldn't deny that the same feeling he felt from the pre-Kishin soul in his hand was also coming from Vajra's soul. In fact it was stronger than that pre-Kishin soul.

"Asura, hey, are you alright?" Vajra asked, concern slipping into his voice. The Reaper's grip tightened around the weapon when he spoke. No, he wasn't alright, he couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that Vajra...Vajra is a pre-Kishin. Oh god this was his fault, if he hadn't abandoned his friend...

"You... you're..." Oh god he couldn't do this. He was shaking so badly, tears pricking at his eyes. "Y-you are a...a K-k-k..." Asura found he couldn't say what he wanted to. If he said it out loud, he would have to accept it and he would have to kill Vajra. He didn't want to kill Vajra, Vajra was his only friend, the one person he was able to talk to. If he killed Vajra...he might go mad himself, or his father would kill him for it.

"A Kishin? Yeah!" The man giggled a bit, adding, "I can't die now so you'll never have worry about it. I did this for you! Isn't it great?' the Reaper shook his head frantically.

"No! I-if the others find out...they...they'll kill you! I...I should k-k-ki..." He stopped speaking, taking a deep, shaky breath and wrapping his arms around his chest while holding the weapon tightly in his hands. "I-I'm supposed to k-kill you...m-maybe I don't have to though... maybe father can take all the souls you've collected and we can help you get better. Th-then you won't have to die!" Asura nodded to himself then, a smile hidden under layers of scarves. They could fix this, he was sure!

"You can't really believe that, right? They'll kill me the second you tell them and you know it! You could beg them to try that and I doubt they'd spare me, especially not for you." He put emphasis on the last word while Asura flinched at his harsh tone. "You're Shinigami's _son_ and he's never made any exception for you. Not in training, not in missions, not as for as long as I can remember. Unless I'm wrong and he actually started treating you like family instead of just another warrior."

Asura felt his nails dig into his palms as he murmured, "I know...I know..." Vajra was probably right. He usually was right about things like this. But...but he still had to try, right? He just had to make sure his friend wouldn't run away. There was only one thing he could think of to stop him. "Okay...okay you're right..." He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He was scared but he had to, so he could help Vajra.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he missed Vajra's next words. He brought the weapon up to his mouth as carefully as he could without alerting his friend to his intentions. It was easy to pretend he was going to bite his nails, it was a habit he had whenever he was stressed or scared and right now he was both. When the weapon was close enough, the Reaper opened his mouth as wide as he could and shoved it as far as he could, gagging a bit. He did his best not to vomit, but it was hard. Despite being a small weapon, Vajra's weapon form was still just too big to swallow easily.

The bladed ends sliced his throat open inside, a metallic taste filling his mouth quickly as red spilled out past his lips. Still, the young god hadn't realized how poorly thought out this plan was until he felt the blade of Vajra's weapon form sink into the soft tissue in his stomach. Someone screamed...or was that him? He couldn't tell, to focused on the splitting pain inside and the blood dripping from his mouth. Everything blurred, the world toppling over and spinning uncontrollably.

Eventually it stopped, the pain in his stomach still throbbing. He was laying on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. When he got there he didn't know, but he did know he couldn't waste anymore time. Vajra was was screaming at him across the resonance link, but he paid him no mind. It took time for Asura to get to his feet, but as soon as he did he took to the sky. He kept one hand over his stomach while trying to fly as smoothly as possible to keep from jolting the internal wound.

Vajra was silent, had been for a while. It unnerved Asura, but he guessed it was better than an angry Vajra screaming obscenities at him for the whole trip. At least until he spoke up again. "Asura, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen." There was a dark edge to his tone that made his Meister flinch, despite the jolt of pain the action caused. "You are going to land, spit me back out, and we're going to pretend that this never happened. If you don't, I can guarantee that you'll regret this."

The threat made him somewhat nervous, but he couldn't think of any way Vajra might hurt him as he was so he kept flying. "I'm sorry, but I can't." The Reaper said finally, immediately feeling the wave of displeasure and anger Vajra sent through the resonance. "I...I won't let them kill you, I promise. I would never let them k-" He didn't get to finish speaking as Vajra cut him off.

"Damn right you won't, I warned you that you'll regret not listening to me. You won't even make it home." Asura didn't get the chance to ask what he meant by that when he felt their resonance link disconnect, like a twig snapping in half. A surge of panic hit him first, but that was expected. He was rarely aware of it, but Vajra was always in resonance with him in or out of battle. A broken link was supposed to mean something bad happened to him. Was the man okay then? Maybe he should just-

"Vajr- GAAAHH!" The sudden burning that erupted in his stomach had the Reaper curling in on himself in mid air. His arms wrapped around himself, hands digging into the fabric of his blazer and tearing it apart. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! Asura felt his focus slip and one second to the next he realized he was falling. It happened to fast, he was in the air and then he was on the ground and his head hurt, his arm hurt, he was _burning_... "Stop! Stop it! Vajra it hurts! It hurts!"

"Then you'd better let me go right now." The man said as their souls resynchronized. A moment later the burning was gone and Asura found he wasn't sure how to free the weapon. He sat still for a long few minutes trying to think of how to do this. "Well?" The man asked impatiently.

Panicked, the shinigami blurted out, "I don't know how?! I don't know how to get you out!"

"Are you serious?! Just shove your fingers down your throat until you vomit! That should do it!" Vajra shouted at him in his mind. Nodding Asura pushed himself up so he was kneeling, one hand immediately covering the source of his pain. The other hand came up to his mouth slowly only to drop back to the ground.

"I can't!" He shouted, panic lacing through his voice. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" It was too scary, he didn't want to let Vajra free until he fixed him. The man would be killed if he didn't, but now he was hurting him, burning him from the inside. Did he really want to save someone who hurt him like...No! He couldn't think like that, it wasn't Vajra's fault it was the Madness!

A sudden heat in his gut reminded him of his current situation and with a panicked squeak, he did as he was told. The dirt covering his hands left an indescribable, but still disgusting taste in his mouth. That in itself was enough to make him nauseous. His stomach clenched and the blade dug deeper, refusing to budge even as he heaved everything else out. One of his hands tore through another layer of clothes, trying to remove the object stabbing into him.

"Asura..." The man called him, the warning tone immediately catching the Reaper's attention.

"NO! No more! Please, I tried! I tried, I tried!" Vajra growled as his friend begged, and then Asura was burning again. The frightened boy screamed, an ear-splitting sound that echoed through the empty land. Screamed and cried and, God, why wasn't anyone helping?!

"You're spoiled you know?" Vajra's voice rang out, grounding him when his conscious started to slip away. "Sure the others think you're useless. Sure they talk behind your back, or ignoring you like you aren't there. Treat you like the weapon they trained you to be, but they still spoiled you. You've got everything, a large home, tons of things to play with, tons of books to read, warm food and a soft bed. They give you presents to sometimes, when they remember you. They've never let you feel real pain. Let's fix that, shall we?"

All he remembered before blacking out was a flash of white hot pain, blurred vision, and the distant sound of screaming.

When Asura woke up again, he realized a few, horrifying facts: 1) he was hurting all over, blood dripping down his hands and onto the ground. 2) People were running away from him, screaming in terror. And 3) he couldn't stop himself from chasing them down and tearing through them. A choked sob escaped him, and Vajra's deranged laughter echoed all around him. He wondered where he went wrong.


	4. Time Travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Time Travel AU
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: a couple manga spoilers, but that's it.

A tired groan echoed throughout the bedroom, coming from the figure splayed across the bed. The man slowly opening his eyes and blinking to adjust to the darkness.. Despite his exhaustion he shot upright, a tight feeling forming in his chest as the golden eyes flitted around the room. He was still slightly dazed and unable to recognize the place as his own room. It left thousands of thoughts swarming in his mind like angry bees, one after the other coming and going before he could find any answers.

One struck him harder than the others though, and that was, _"I'm alive?"_ He had thought he was dead, but he felt no different than when he was last standing in the Death Room with Excalibur by his side. He remembered now. Asura was on the moon, Kid and many others had gone to fight him, Kid connecting his third Line of Sanzu...then nothing. He died. Or he was supposed to die for Kid to become the next Lord Death. So why... _how_ was he alive? Unless this was the afterlife?

Looking around, he decided it probably wasn't. This room...was his room. In the Gallows Manor. Somehow though, it looked different than he last remembered...oh that's why! Where were all his pictures of his darling Kiddo? He had a ton of them decorating the walls and open surfaces around his room. Or he used to...they were no where to be found at the moment. It was almost as big a mystery as how he was still alive.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door opening. It was only when a shaky hand was set on his shoulder that he reacted. He wasn't too sure how exactly it happened, one second he was trying to figure out what happened and the next he was kneeling over the thin body of Asura, with his hands around the boy's throat. Just seeing him...he remembered what Asura had done, and it made him angry. So much so that he'd failed to see that his eyes were gold, not red.

The younger Reaper gave a strangled cry, or maybe he was trying to call for help. Shinigami couldn't hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat. He couldn't feel the boy clawing desperately at his arms either. It wasn't until another pair of hands enter his vision that he realized they weren't alone. Before he knew it, he had been pried off of the boy, no the monster, and Asura was gone. He rounded on the other person, ready to fight them if they were willing to side with a monster, until he realized who he was looking at.

It was Vajra. The tall, dark young weapon who was the first of Asura's victims was now sitting on his bed, his terrified Meister curled up and shaking violently in his arms. He was just running his hand through the other boy's hair and speaking quietly to him in an attempt to calm him down. When Vajra glanced in his direction, there was a frown on his face as he held Asura tighter and asked in that deep, smooth voice the older Reaper hadn't heard in literal ages, "What is wrong with you?! He was just checking to see how you were doing like Eibon asked him to! You are very lucky I was passing by or you may have done more damage than you have already."

Shinigami only stared at him instead of answering, too put off by the fact that Vajra was alive. And he mentioned Eibon...was...was it possible he was in the past? Was he really eight hundred years in the past? Before he could wrap his head around it, Vajra was talking again. "Are you okay? You have never attacked one of us before and you are usually kind enough to apologize. Also, do you remember what happened to you? Because you just fainted yesterday and Eibon could not find anything wrong with you. We were all very worried."

Vajra's concern was surprising, considering the fact that he just openly tried to murder his friend right in front of him. Not wanting to leave the young man without some response, Shinigami said, "I... don't actually remember. I think I am fine now though...well, maybe a bit dizzy and confused." The statement earned him a nod of acceptance, but Vajra still had that expectant look. It took him nodding to the younger Reaper still trying to hide against the weapon to make Shinigami understand. He wanted an apology for Asura.

While he didn't want to apologize, he would rather not cause a rift in his team because he was stubborn, so he tried to be as convincing as possible. "I'm sorry I attacked you Asura. I didn't hear you come in and you surprised me." Asura peered up at him cautiously, accepting the apology with a shaky nod. Shinigami was shocked though, he wasn't used to seeing gold eyes instead of red. He stared at the boy for a while longer before Vajra cleared his throat.

"Well then, we'll be going now.I'll tell Eibon that you woke up." He said, letting go of Asura for only a moment before pulling his Meister along behind him. "Come on, let's go Asura. We need to find Eibon and then we can go to the library like you wanted to. I'll even make us some tea!"

"O-okay..." And the two were gone, leaving Shinigami alone with his thoughts. The Reaper sighed, he had a nasty headache right now. It wasn't a huge surprise when one considered he was somehow back in the past when he should be dead. Though nobody knew what happened after dying, so maybe time travel is a possibility. And if he really was back in the past... should he change something? What if he makes things worse than before?

But then, what if he could fix everything? It was too late to stop himself from creating Asura, as evident by the boy's appearance earlier. He was also close to Vajra already, so there was no way to stop them from becoming friends. He wanted to save Vajra though and the only way he could think to do that was to remove Asura from the picture.


	5. Abandoned AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Abandoned AU (Instead of keeping Asura around, Shinigami decides he's too much of a liability and gets rid of him.)
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: child abandonment/neglect

"I don't think he can stay." The voice rang out in the darkness of the room, lowered so as to not disturb anyone else in the building. A large, black, clawed hand was used to support the shadowy figure leaning on the table. Opposite the shade sat another, covered entirely in robes and wearing a heat looking, grated mask. "And I'm not saying that because I don't like him-"

"Though you obviously don't." The other figure interrupted, though the shade chose to ignore the comment.

"I'm saying it because it is true. Asura... he's a liability. The boy can't even from a simple shield Eibon. I've been trying to teach him that one, easy thing for a month! And his abilities in hand to hand combat are atrocious! As soon as you act even remotely aggressive towards him, he runs and hides behind Vajra! It's ridiculously embarrassing!" The shade exclaimed, throwing both hands up in a surrendering motion.

Eibon could only sigh. Shinigami was a temperamental person, only kind to those he liked, and he had very little patience. Though the fight against the witches didn't leave much room for patience, he supposed. Still, the other warlord had an obvious point. His son was a liability. If they could get him to stop cowering in a corner when he was supposed to be training, he could become a great asset until his inevitable downward spiral to madness. "Perhaps that is because Vajra has never yelled at him or brushed him off in his free time."

"Don't you lecture me. I'm very busy trying to find the Witch's Realm you know!" The Reaper exclaimed with an aggravated tone as he pointed accusingly at his friend.

"Not so much that you have no time to spare at all." Eibon stated, quickly continuing before Shinigami tried to interrupt. "While I personally do not care what you do with him, I feel I should remind you how bad it could be to leave an untrained Death God where anyone could find him. Best case scenario, his powers get out of control and someone gets hurt. Worst case scenario, the witches find him and he's imprisoned and tortured for information he doesn't have."

"...I have thought of those possibilities. I just need to find a place that's isolated enough for neither of those possibilities to occur. Rest assured, I will think of something." Shinigami said, trying to sound reassuring as he brought the conversation to an end. The sorcerer sighed, obviously wanting to say more but knowing better than to test the Reaper's patience.

Instead he simply said, "He is your fragment, so do as you see fit. Just be careful, there are many things that could go wrong."

"I know."

* * *

It really was a disappointment to get rid of Asura, the boy could have been a powerful ally once he was properly trained. Until then however, he was going to be a liability. With the witches new ability to use soul protect, they might try to approach the Manor while Shinigami and his warriors were gone on a campaign. There was a large chance that they could find the young god, and that wasn't something he was willing to risk.

There were times when he was second guessing his plan though. Mostly when he would watch his fragment -saying fragment made the choice easier than calling him son- and the young weapon Vajra. He almost felt bad for the boys, when there were no missions Asura could always be found by the taller boy's side. But he had quickly convinced himself otherwise. Asura was bound to fall into Madness, so he would be saving Vajra the pain of having to watch his friend lose his sanity. He would put Asura somewhere that he could not hurt anyone.

It took some time, but he had finally found a place. Now all he had to do was get Asura out there. It was easier said than done for sure. He had made sure to send all of the humans away on missions first. They would certainly disapprove and Vajra may even try to follow them. He couldn't have that now. He'd told Asura that they were going out to train for a while. Asura had hesitantly nodded in understanding after being told that it might help him learn to use his powers faster if there was no one around that he could hurt.

The best part was that it sat in a dead zone where witch activity was concerned. There was nothing for miles, but that was just what he wanted. No one to hurt, and no reason for witches to come looking. There were the ruins of an old town, but it had been abandoned ages ago for whatever reason. One of the buildings still managed to stay up, and it seemed good enough for Asura to stay in.

Soon enough Asura stood beside him, face uncovered for once while he shifted nervously. He had a couple of bags slung over his shoulders and layers of clothes that would be useful where they were going. Shinigami held Excalibur in one hand, and a single slash was all it took to open the portal there. The elder Reaper leapt through first, turning to beckon the boy towards him. The young god followed after a moment's hesitation.

The moment Asura's feet hit the snowy ground he slipped, toppling forward and landing face first in a snowdrift. Once he pushed himself up again he turned to look at his father with wide, terrified eyes. Honestly, Shinigami almost felt sorry for him but he couldn't let that get in the way of his goal. He reached down, ignoring the shivering he felt as he grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him up.

Once he was steady, Asura asked in a quiet whisper, "W-why is...Why is the ground so c-c-cold...?" There was a pause when he looked around the area before adding, "Why is everything white?"

Shinigami had to bite back a particularly mean comment and remind himself that the fragment had never seen snow before. This was an entirely new experience for him and of course he would be afraid of something new. With a sigh he explained, "It's snow Asura. Frozen rain. There's also things like sleet and hail though. Those are like snow but bigger pieces. I'll tell you more about it later though. For now we should go find shelter, it looks like we might get hit with a blizzard soon." The shade tilted his head back to peer up at the sky, which was a dark gray. It was only Asura tugging on his cloak lightly that brought his attention back.

"Blizzard?" The boy asked, looking at the older god with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Once we find shelter, I promise to explain." The man repeated himself, a slightly exasperated tone hidden in his words.

"... Okay..."

With that settled, he turned to where he knew the house was standing. Behind him was the obvious crunch of footsteps through the snow. At first Asura kept pace but he soon stated to slow, glancing around at the empty ruins around them. Shinigami heard something clatter to the ground, his only warning was a shriek before Asura barreled into his back and wrapped his thin arms around the shade. "Relax Asura, it was probably just the wind blowing something over. Maybe a small animal."

"How do you know that!? What if it's a wolf?! Or a bear!" The young god exclaimed, though his voice was barely at the level most people would speak at. His golden eyes widened in terror as he added in a quiet whisper. "What if someone else is here?" His whole expression turned to one of sheer horror and he tried again to hide himself in his father's cloak, only to be pushed away.

It took everything the man had to not shove the boy to the ground. Asura's constant fear was already getting on his nerves. "No one is here Asura! Use your Soul Perception And you will be able to sense them if they are." He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him along tired of waiting for him. Eventually he stopped in front of a small house, the door was slightly ajar, but he supposed the wind was to blame.

Shinigami wasted no time in dragging his fragment into the building.. the floor was simple, inlaid stone with a pit in the center for a fire. The furniture was sprawled around like the owners left in a hurry. Shinigami set the bags he'd brought down and moved to the fire pit. They didn't really need a fire, but I would be more comfortable. He turned to beckon Asura over to teach him. But found the boy missing. He felt a bit of worry twist in his gut but brushed it off. Asura probably went to explore the rest of the house, so the man went to find him.

It didn't take long, he had wandered off into a smaller room just off the main room. It was a bedroom, small enough for a child, with a worn old bed in the corner and a small chest at the foot of it. Asura was sitting on the bed, a small wooden animal held in his hands and a cloth doll set next to him. It looked to Shinigami like he was inspecting them. "What did you find?" The man asked, flinching a bit when Asura jumped.

The boy looked down at the toys and then back at his father, looking confused. "I...I... don't know..." He admitted, holding them up and asking, "What are these?" The doll and the wooden animal, a horse he realized now that he could see it, looked pretty old. Shinigami was tempted to snap at his fragment for not knowing what they were, but then he remembered that he'd never given Asura toys, or anything really. He supposed it wasn't the boy's fault that he didn't know. How could he when he's never seen or heard of them before now.

"That is a doll. The other one there is a wooden horse." Shinigami stated flatly as he pointed to each one. He watched Asura's gaze shift from him to each toy then back to him again before adding, "They're toys, you're supposed to play with them."

Now focused solely on the toys he held, Asura spoke. "... play?" His voice was so quiet, the elder god assumed it was directed at himself. "How... how do I...?" The simple, unfinished question hit hard, a painfully tight knot forming in the man's chest.

Fuck...No. No, no, no, no, no. He was not getting attached to the boy now! Not when he was so close to finally being rid of the personification of his fear. Still, the lost look on Asura's face only made his chest hurt more. He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he said, " Alright Asura, let's start a fire for now. It's only going to get colder when nighttime comes. Hesitantly, Asura got up and followed him back out to the main room. He had a lot to show Asura before he could leave, but once he did he would be gone.

* * *

Three days later in the dead of night, Shinigami got up and left the house. Once outside he summoned his jets and prepared to take off. before he could, he heard a quiet voice, barely noticeable with the sound of the wind whistling through the town and rattling the houses' shutters. "...F-father?" It was Asura, he must have sensed him leaving and woken up. The older Reaper refused to admit that it was impressive.

When he got no response, Asura tried again. "... father...what... what are you doing? I-it's cold out here... You sh-shouldn't be outside right no-" Asura cut himself of then, finally noticing the jets. A heavy weight settled over the boy, the familiar feeling of panic swelling up and wrapping around his chest. His next words came out louder, voice cracking as he said, "Are you leaving?! Y-you can't! I-I-I can't fly! How...How will I follow you?!'

The older god sighed, turning around to face Asura. He set his hands on the boy's shoulders, waiting for Asura to look up at him before saying, "Listen to me, okay? I'm only going back to the manor to see if everything is okay. They might need me for something and I might need to go to a battle, but I will come back. I promise." He paused, staring into wide, teary golden eyes for a moment, then adding, "So...Take care of yourself until I come back. Okay?"Shinigami didn't even wait for a response, taking to the air as quickly as possible.

Asura shrieked, calling after him as he started running behind the man as best he could on the slippery ground. "Wait! Father wait! Please!" There was no response, only escalating the terror he felt at being left alone in this place. "Don't leave me! Father! Fath-AHHH!" He screamed as he stepped on an unseen patch of ice, crashing face first into the snow. Slowly he pushed himself up, wincing as he put weight on his hands.

One glance at them showed small scratches that would be healed soon enough. And now that he knew he was okay he looked up, trying to spot the dark form of his father ahead of him. There was nothing but the white of the snow and the looming shadows of the surrounding buildings. A familiar uneasiness settled over him and he slowly got to his feet, trudging slowly back to the house he was supposed to be staying in. Once safely inside he sat by he fire, shivering as he tried to warm up.

He couldn't believe it. This wasn't really happening, right? His father didn't really just leave him all alone in some unknown place, right? This was just a bad dream. That was what he wanted to think, but it wasn't just a dream. He really was alone out here, where there were none of the comforts of home. The constant chatter was gone, replaced by silence. The warmth of the desert replaced by freezing cold. There were no warriors out here, no father. Vajra wasn't here either, he wouldn't be able to help when he got too scared. He couldn't run to Vajra's room when he couldn't sleep either. For the first time ever, he was truly alone. And it scared, no, terrified him to think that. But at least he knew his father would come back for him.

Shinigami had to come back after all. He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened. Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter for The Madness of Obsession right now. I'm going to a camp type thing in a couple weeks though. So I'll be kinda busy.
> 
> This can go so many different ways and I like it. I might do extra parts later on. But hey, what do you guys think of this Asura AU?


End file.
